Chrysalis
by aixla
Summary: Xander and Willow's first night as vampires in the Wish universe.


Chrysalis

  
  


A Wish Universe Story

by Ailie McFarland

  
  


"Our first night out," the dark haired vampire said to his companion. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

  
  


Willow surveyed the empty street before them. "We go shopping."

  
  


"Shopping? Why ..." Xander stopped in his tracks, then noticed the look in her eyes. "Ooh. Does my baby have an evil idea?"

  
  


Batting her eyelashes, Willow offered a sweet smile. "Who me? I'm just a little innocent school girl." Still clad in the corduroy jumper and white turtleneck from the day she died, Willow did look the part.

  
  


"Naive and helpless," Xander said, more to himself than to her. "Just think of the kills we could make with that ploy."

  
  


"But I'm tired of being those things," Willow whimpered, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. "I don't want to be bait. I want them to tremble at the very sight of me."

  
  


Xander ran his cold fingers across her cheek and through her long brown hair. "They will, baby. They will."

  
  


"The Master has risen! Everything is changing. Soon he will rule this town, and he'll need someone at his right hand. Someone bold, cunning, ferocious ... you. But he'll never notice if we just blend in with the crowd." Willow could see the wheels in Xander's head spinning with the possibilities. Time to move in for the kill. Drawing close to him, she whispered in his ear. "Besides, think of what it would be like." Fingernails traced random patterns along his chest. "Black leather, red lace ..."

  
  


Xander had heard enough. He pulled her to him in a rough embrace, grabbed her by the hair and snapped her head backwards. His lips met her upturned mouth with an animal ferocity. Willow let her demon out, and bit Xander's lip to add the coppery taste of blood into the mix. Her lover responded in turn.

  
  


The blood awakened the hunger within them, a hunger that even the strongest passion couldn't deny. Xander released Willow from his grasp, and looked at her expectantly.

  
  


"C'mon," her voice dripped with venom. "It'll be to die for."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"Alterna's Boutique" had quite a reputation in Sunnydale. Kids loved it, parents couldn't stand it. Inside their doors was everything rebellious teens needed to complete their gothic look. Rows upon rows of black garments, dyes and cosmetics in dark hues, and last but not least, a body piecing room in the back where they didn't bother to check identification very closely.

  
  


Xander paced toward the back of the store. He was hungry, and the security guard they had met at the front entrance to the mall hadn't been very filling. Still, he had to admit that Willow's idea had been a good one. He had removed his plaid pants and sweater much like a snake sheds a skin that has grown too tight. The last vestiges of the old Xander were gone.

  
  


The look included combat boots, a white shirt, a long black leather jacket with matching pants. A new man. Xander smiled as he thought of the jocks that had tormented him his whole life. They wouldn't even recognize him until it was too late.

  
  


"Xan-der" Willow called in a sing-song voice. "I need you, baby." The first thing Xander noticed as she stepped from the dressing room was the black leather that clung to every curve of her hips and thighs. More black leather formed the a bodice, with dark red gauze at the chest and sleeves. Willow noticed her companion's appreciative gaze and added a sway to her hips as she crossed the room. "I found this lipstick by the counter. Black Rose. But I'm not used to not having a reflection. Is it even?"

  
  


Xander admired the contrast between her dark, wet lips and pale skin. "Perfect, my dark princess." 

  
  


"Good. Then we only have one thing left to do."

* * * * *

  
  


"Hi there!" said the perky blond behind the counter as Xander and Willow walked through the door. "How can I help you?"

  
  


Willow smiled. "I've been through some ... changes recently. I'm looking for a new style."

  
  


The woman sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know the sign says we're open 'til midnight, but that's just for the tanning beds. The salon closes at ten."

  
  


"People tan at this hour?" Xander inquired.

  
  


"Oh yeah! Actually this is usually our busiest time." She consulted her computer monitor. "I actually do have one bed free. You look like you could use a little sun."

  
  


"No thanks." He replied. "I'm more interested in a toasty warm snack." With that, Xander walked off toward the back.

  
  


Willow stepped in front of the woman to stop her from following. "I don't think you understand. I need to get this cut tonight." Her face morphed into the feral features of the vampire. "It keeps getting in my mouth when I'm trying to eat." 

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Xander emerged from the tanning area and found Willow pulling sections of her shoulder length hair in front of her face so she could inspect it. "I told her I wanted blood red. This isn't even close."

  
  


"Well then, I guess you shouldn't give her a very big tip."

  
  


"No worries." Willow motioned to the lifeless body at her feet. "Already taken care of."

  
  


"Look at you." Xander pulled her up from her chair. "You look good enough to eat."

  
  


Willow laughed. "Really?"

  
  


"Oh yes. Little Willow is gone forever." 

  
  


"Good. I never cared for her much." With that, the two vampires left the store, in search of their next kill.

  
  


FIN


End file.
